The Shadow of Love
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: RikuxOC and some KairixSora A past Riku never knew of comes to him in the form of a shadow. As he is faced with memories and confusion, can this shadow save him as well?
1. Chapter 1

**The Shadow of Love (chapter 1)**

Riku walked slowly through the endless darkness. Behind the door. He had not seen any light that would reassure him, or anything that would make his journey lighter.

He trudged on in the abyss, remembering his friend's words to him before they closed the door to darkness. "We will meet again!! I swear!" Sora had exclaimed as the door shut on them, cutting them away from each other.

Riku looked ahead slowly. Nothing but darkness for what seemed miles.

"I have to get out of this place. I know everyone is waiting for me. I never said I was sorry….I need to keep going. I will trust in the light and keep going!" he thought, trying to reassure himself.

As his thoughts became at ease, he saw a small light. A door with inscriptions on it's white wood.

He ran to it quickly, stopping in front of it.

"In hopes of…be…being…..with….yo…you….again……weird… it's faded and….whoa!!"

As he had been reading the door's inscriptions aloud, it opened slowly with a creak.

Light suddenly poured into the dark abyss.

Grateful to see the light again, he stepped though the door hastily, watching it close behind him.

The room he had entered was huge, with white walls and floors. The floors were covered in ankle deep water, making splashes as Riku stepped forward.

What interested him the most was a large white pod, floating in the middle of the white room as if it had just descended upon Earth.

Riku eyed it curiously as he walked towards it, water sloshing around his feet noisily.

Up close he saw its elaborate design, which made it look like an egg of some sort, surrounded by something that looked like large glass wings.

He reached out to touch it cautiously, not knowing what it was, or what it could do.

As he placed his hand on it, it suddenly opened, its center unlocking itself quickly, surprising Riku.

He fell on his back into the cold shallow water with a splash. He scrambled up, shivering from the water's cold dampness.

He looked to see the inside of the pod.

Within was a girl floating stilly.

The girl had a small frame, with light skin. She was tiny, with shoulder length black hair. She had a long blue ribbon tied to her neck in a ribbon. She had a clear face, with a slight natural blush, and long eyelashes with thin black eyebrows. She wore a white sun dress type outfit.

She appeared to sleep peacefully.

Riku blushed slightly, for he had never seen any girl that pretty.

She began to slowly open her eyes, revealing her light violet orbs.

Riku gasped, running to catch her as she fell out of the pod, loosing her ability to float.

She lay silently is his arms. She lifted her head up, piercing his light blue eyes with her stare.

He blushed, finding that this was his first time being so close to a girl other than Kairi.

"Who? Who are you?" she asked, her eyes still piercing his own.

"R-Riku…..what about you? Why are you here? Who are you?" he asked shakily in return.

"….Kouru….." she replied to him, still not removing her stare.

"…Um….why are you here?" Riku asked, his blush still not fading.

"….I don't know. All I know is…my name." she replied, getting up slowly.

Riku rose up as well, shaking the water from his hair.

"Should we get out of this place?" she asked him.

"….Well yeah. Right now…we're behind the door to on. We can both search for a way out." Riku suggested.

"That…would make sense…I'm sorry I am of no help to you, but, we can do our best to get out of here!" she said with a smile.

"….Yeah. Okay. I came in through that door so we can go there okay?" Riku said, pointing at the door ahead.

Kouru followed him as he walked back out into the darkness behind the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEW PLEASE!! this is intended to be a long story...so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

The Shadow of Love (chapter 2)

"Come on slowpoke!!" A girl. A girl stood before him. He could not see her face.

He did not know her, and yet he felt himself start to follow her. He ran past scenery that he had never seen before, yet it felt so normal to him.

The girl running before him had brown hair that brushed her shoulders as she ran forward.

"Wait for me------you're too fast! Jeez!!" he heard himself say.

Strange. He could swear he said a name.

The girl turned to him.

"You're so slow Riku!" she said. Something about her reminded him of Kouru.

"Riku!!"

Riku opened his blue eyes widely.

Kouru looked down at him, a worried expression on her face.

Riku noticed that he had been sweating.

Riku wiped his face quickly, and got onto his feet.

"……Riku….what did you dream about?" she asked reluctantly.

"…..Some village I've never even been to….and a girl that knew my name. Weird, they seem so familiar….maybe I'm just retarded…huh?" Riku said with a grin.

Kouru giggled.

"….My dream was also weird….Everything was dark. I could only hear voices. A girl's voice saying things like…. Let me see him again….I miss him….If the light cannot reach him, then maybe the darkness can…It was so weird. She sounded like a lovesick ghost."

"Lovesick ghost? Odd dream there don't you think?"

"I just woke up too actually. There seems to be no escape from this place….so desolate. I only hope we can make it out."

"….I suppose you wonder how I got here huh?" Riku said.

Kouru nodded, placing her violet eyes on him, giving him full attention.

"….I used to live on an island with my two best friends. We were gonna build a raft and escape for adventure…and I opened the door to other worlds…. I caused all the bad things to happen, my friends and I were separated…I caused so much trouble. And this is where I ended up. The only good thing that's happened is meeting you." Riku said, reminiscing in his own words.

"..Meeting…me?" Kouru's cheeks blushed slightly.

"Yeah. I just hope we can find the way out." He said with a smile.

Kouru took his hand.

"We can make it out! Don't worry!" she said with sudden hope.

Riku blushed at her actions.

"Yeah." He said smiling back.

Riku almost thought he heard something in the back of his mind.

"……Have you already forgotten me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry for the short chapter! I was a bit sleepy! Please review!!


End file.
